The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPatent NumberKind CodeIssue DatePatentee8,839,022B22014 Sep. 16He7,224,805B22007 May 29Hurst et al,
U.S. patent ApplicationsPublication Kind Publication NumberCodeDateInventor2016/0315923A1Oct. 27, 2016Riscombe-Burton et al.2002/0150243A1May 29, 2007Craft et al.2008/0066181A1Mar. 13, 2008Haveson et al.